1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility chairs and their method of construction. More particularly, the invention concerns utility chairs which embody unique, blow molded seat and back portions which simulate the appearance of the padded seat and back cushions typically found in utility chairs but which provide much greater strength, durability and longevity without the sacrifice of comfort.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent times, utility chairs of various designs have become quite popular for both home and institutional use. Such chairs, which may include stacking chairs, kitchen chairs, dining chairs, high chairs and the like, frequently embody padded, box style seat and back cushions which are attached to the chair frame by various types of conventional fastening means. Typically, the cushions are constructed of rubber, foam or plastic base materials which are formed to the desired shape and then covered with fabric, vinyl, plastic or other upholstery materials. While these types of utility chairs are very functional and are designed for use in a wide variety of different situations, design esthetics and comfort have played a major part in both their creation and overall popularity.
The provision of seat and back cushions for utility chairs which are both comfortable and attractive and yet are suitably durable to withstand the rough use which is made of such chairs has presented challenging design problems. Although cushions covered with vinyl or other plastic materials are attractive and easily washable, they are also susceptible of being cut, abraded and otherwise damaged during use. Fabric covered cushions are less easily washed and are also easily cut and torn during use.
The novel chair construction of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of prior art utility chairs by providing a novel, blow molded seat and back cushion constructed of a blow moldable plastic, which has the appearance and comfort of a conventional box style upholstered cushion, but which is virtually indestructable.